The present invention relates generally to automobile convertible tops and more particularly to an improved convertible top linkage assembly which provides for laterally outward travel of rear quarter windows attached thereto in order to facilitate sealing.
The present invention is well-suited for vehicles utilizing rear quarter windows that retract with the convertible top linkage assembly. Generally, when a retractable quarter window is in the upright position, it is desirous to have it seat against an exterior seal. This seal is typically attached to a body panel of the vehicle and is employed to prevent undesirous elements from accessing the interior of the vehicle.
Achieving a proper seal is a function of the window's ability to seat against this exterior seal. Traditionally, when these types of quarter windows are raised and retracted, they travel in a generally vertical plane approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The corresponding exterior seal is also parallel to the longitudinal axis and is primarily a horizontal rubber-like strip that protrudes inwardly from a body panel toward the quarter window. Accordingly, as the quarter window is raised into position, outward lateral movement is desirable to seat the quarter window against the seal. This minimizes rubbing of the window on the seal, and also permits the use of a top mechanism which is relatively narrow in width and is thus storable in the rearwardly narrowing body opening.
The present invention provides a convertible top linkage assembly that incorporates a novel displacing means which laterally displaces the quarter window outwardly, thereby seating it against the exterior seal. The displacing means is a series of staggered rollers attached to a vehicle body panel. As the quarter window is being raised and approaches the fully upright position, its front edge strikes the first roller and rolls outwardly off the roller as the window continues to move forward. The window then strikes the next roller and is further displaced outwardly. Accordingly, the rollers facilitate a progressive outward displacement of the quarter window that accurately seats it against the exterior seal.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.